


Growing Up With Pain

by orphan_account



Series: Small Homestuck Stories [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 22:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small Eridan story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growing Up With Pain

Growing up is hard, everyone knows that, and everyone at one point or another, say that they have the worst life. That’s the thing though, they don’t, at least when it’s compared to an Aquariun’s life. Aquariun’s are destined to be hit again and again from life’s hardships. All of them continue with life, taking the pain and making it strength and using that strength for violence. That’s how Aquariun’s get through life, taking the pain and making other’s feel pain. They desperately want someone else to understand their pain, but no one ever does.   
Eridan was no exception to life’s humorous torture. No one really liked him, and no one accepted him. By the time that him and Feferi became moirails, he was already used to being in a glass box, a glass box that he created himself. Feferi couldn’t break, no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn’t break it. Eridan never let her in either, which made it even more painful for him when he found out that Feferi didn’t want to be his moirail anymore.   
As the game was played, his glass box soon became his planet, and he soon could have things to fight and kill without people hating him more. He was left to his painful violence, and all it did was grow the hole inside of him. Sgrub didn’t help him at all grow up. On Alternia, someone would have loved Eridan enough to force their way into his glass box, but in Sgrub, he was hated from everyone. The most terrible thing though, was that even after he killed all the angels that inhabited his planet, and after dueling Sollux so many times, no one even cared to see the pain that he was having.  
On the meteor it was different. There wasn’t separate worlds for Eridan to travel across to get away from the hate everyone showed him, only a few rooms. Even then it was hard to get away. It would be hard for any writer to fully explain how hard and painful it was on him to be in the meteor with no one that enjoyed being even in the same room as him. Often, he would just hide in one of the many rooms to get away from everyone.   
He would keep himself busy with never to work dooms day plans, and many other trivial things that he did before the game. It was never enough though, there would always be some pain in him that kept nagging and tugging at the back of his head and heart.   
That day when he killed Feferi, nearly killed Kanaya and blinded Sollux was the day that he found out who caused that pain that kept digging itself deeper into him. It was Sollux who was responsible for the pain, but that was what Eridan thought, when it was just really himself.   
He left something though, something in the form of a poem. Trolls usually don’t write poems, especially the wrigglers, my Eridan didn’t mean to write it in the form of a poem, or make it sound like a poem. In fact, it was just supposed to be a forgiveness letter, but it turned into a poem as he wrote it. Sadly though, no one that should have seen this poem ever did. It’s just lost on the meteor in till now. 

I thought  
I thought I could just be me  
But I was put down  
By everyone  
Why  
All I want is for someone  
To care for me  
That’s all I want  
Yet they treat me like trash  
I don’t want to be mean to them  
I just can’t help it  
Everyone  
Please forgive me  
I never really wanted to harm any of you


End file.
